


The Devil's Trickery

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: 15 year old Roxas's dream was to become a treasure hunter unlike his twin brother , Ventus. But , it looks like he has found something far more greater than a hidden treasure...





	1. The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> hello , everyone ! this is my first ever vanitas & roxas / vanroku fanfiction and i hope you guys liked it !

"There once a story about this fearsome devil who destroys an entire village in a split second. But then , a powerful keyblade wielder cast a seal on him and chained him deep inside the Viente caverns near our hometown. Some people also said that there's a ton of treasures that's beyond every treasure hunter's dreams. That's my dream of course."

5 years later , Twilight town. Roxas was sitting at the clock tower while reading some information about the Viente caverns.

Roxas : Hmmm , interesting.  
Sora : Hey ya , Roxas ! Reading again ?  
Roxas : Oh , Sora. As usual.  
Sora : I bought us some sea salt ice creams !  
Roxas : Thanks *smiles*

Roxas and Sora have been friends since childhood with him being more energetic than Roxas. He works at the flower shop along with Kairi and Riku.

Roxas : Say , Sora.  
Sora : Yeah ?  
Roxas : Remember the story that Ven used to told us ?  
Sora : You mean the sealed Devil deep inside the cavern ? Well , yeah ? Is there something new about it ?  
Roxas :I going there.  
Sora : What ?! That place is covered with deadly traps, Roxas !  
Roxas : Unless you study the location of the traps , i'll be okay.  
Sora : I want to come along with you ! *stands up*  
Roxas : Are you sure ? Don't tell me that you're gonna bring "him" along too  
Sora : Uhhhhh... Can i ?  
Roxas :Gross.

At night , in Roxas's bedroom. He's still studying the hidden traps soo that he and Sora can get to the deepest part of the caverns.

Roxas : Poison darts ? That's pretty deadly. I'll bet he'll trigger the trap by accident.  
Ventus : *knocks on the door* "Hey , Roxas ? Are you still awake ?"  
Roxas : It's open.  
Ventus : *opens the door* Are you sure about this ? Going into the Viente caverns.  
Roxas : I'm not a kid anymore to keep dreaming about that story. I want to see it with my own eyes.  
Ventus : Remember what i told you about going on a treasure hunt alone ?  
Roxas : Yeah , yeah. think first before you act. I get it , Ven.  
Ventus : I'm soo proud of you , Roxas ! *hugs Roxas*  
Roxas : Hey , cut it out ! You're embarrassing me , Ven ! *blushing madly*

"I wonder how the devil looked like thou. Maybe he has more hidden treasure with him."

The next day , at the Viente Caverns entrance.

Roxas : Then , why did you bring them here ?!  
Sora : I'm soo sorry , Roxas ! I can't help it !  
Riku :You think we're just gonna let you and Sora go alone inside this caverns ?  
Axel : Besides , i know you'll get scared too.  
Roxas :I do not ! Jeez , whatever ! I'm going in !  
Sora : Wait for me , Roxas !

"We're not just an ordinary people. In fact , we can wield a weapon called Keyblades. They're basically like swords but only special to a keyblade wielder

As they ventures into the caverns , bunch of wild beast surrounded them.

Roxas : We got company !  
Sora : We're outnumbered !  
Riku :This is nothing to us  
Axel : Let's turn up the heat !

Suddenly , Roxas heard a voice inside his mind.

"Wha--- whose there ?!"

"I'm surprised that you humans dared to venture into this caverns."

"Who are you ?! Wait ... Could you be ... !?"

Axel : Roxas , behind you !  
Roxas : *shocked* Whoa ! That was close.  
Sora : You're alright , Roxas ?!  
Riku : We cleared the path while you were dozing off.  
Roxas : Oh , sorry about that.  
Axel : Maybe we should take a break for a moment.  
Sora : Sounds great !

"Was that voice ... coming for the sealed devil ?"

After their break , the ground starts to crumble down

Axel : Run !  
Sora : Ah , Roxas !  
Roxas : Sora !

Roxas didn't manage to catch Sora's hands and fall into the crumbled ground.

"Am i ... going to die... ?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"That voice !"

Roxas woke up with bruises on his head and saw chains all over the room. He looked up and saw the Devil who somehow looked just like Sora but with black hair and golden eyes.

Roxas : You're ... You're The Devil ... ?!  
"Oh right , you must be shocked on why i looked like your best friend."  
Roxas : Of course i am ! Why do you look like Sora ?!  
"When you fell , i took the facial image of him from your mind. Well then , aren't you gonna break me free , Roxas? *grins*


	2. A friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when falling into the deepest caverns could be worst , Roxas met the Devil right in front of his eyes.

"Aparrently , i just met the Devil that was sealed inside this cavern for decades. And now , he wants me to break him free ?"

Roxas : Let me guess. There's must be a catch to this , am i right ?  
"Wow , you're pretty fast with it. That's how we devils are of course."  
Roxas : Then , what's the catch ?  
"Are you sure about this ? It's not gonna be nice." *smirks*  
Roxas : If you can get me and others out of here , i'll take it.  
"In that case. Come here closer."  
Roxas : Huh ?

The Devil whispered on his ears and he got shocked.

"Well ? Is that a deal ?"  
Roxas : ...... Deal.

Roxas calls out his keyblades and breaks all the chains around the Devil.

"Man , it feels great to finally break free from those enchanment chains !"  
Roxas : A deal is a deal.  
"Oh right , before that."

The Devil leans towards Roxas and kissed him on the lips.

Roxas : *shocked and backs away* What was that for ?!  
"That's how we forge the contract with someone else. We exchange out saliva. It's pretty tasty thou."  
Roxas : Stop messing around with me ! Get us out of here !  
"Alright , alright. You don't need to shout."

Sora , Riku and Axel are still at the place where Roxas fell.

Sora : Roxas ! Roxas ! Are you alright !? Say something !  
Riku : We better go look for him !  
Axel : Wait , do you guys hear that ?

The Devil flies above while carrying Roxas bridal style.

Sora : Roxas ! Is that the Devil ?!  
Riku : He looked like Sora ?!  
Axel : He's the Devil ?!  
Roxas : Hurry up !  
"Man this is tiredsome."

He snaps his fingers and all of them got transported outside the cavern.

Sora : We're outside ! Woohoo !  
Riku : I can't believe that you made a friend with the Devil.  
Axel : And that's not all. He looked exactly like Sora but with black hair , golden eyes and a Devil by all means.  
Sora : It's like i had a twin brother ! What your name ?  
"I have no name." *yawns*  
Roxas : Then , how about Vanitas ?  
Vanitas : If it by you , i'm cool with it.  
Sora : Cool ! I'm Sora ! Nice to meet you , Vanitas !  
Riku : How can you be friendly with a Devil ?!  
Axel : As long he's not out enemy. I'm cool with it too.

"And thus , This Devil , Vanitas. Is my personal Devil. Pretty complicated , right ? I don't know what Ventus will react thou."

Vanitas : *stomach rumbling* I'm hungry.  
Sora : Owh , owh ! Let's go to Aqua's place ! She owns a cafe and bar !  
Roxas : You're lucky that Ventus works there.  
Vanitas : Ventus ?  
Sora : He's Roxas's twin brother ! Like you and me !  
Vanitas : Whatever. As long i can eat anything.

As expected , Ventus and Aqua were pretty much shocked to see Vanitas. Of course , he hids his horns and wings because i tell him so.

Vanitas : Man , i haven't eaten anything for decades ! This is good !  
Ventus : Wow , i never knew Sora had a twin brother.  
Roxas : *coughing*  
Sora : Yea--Yeah ! He went on a journey for years ! Right , Vanitas ?!  
Vanitas : What ? Oh ? Yeah , whatever. *continue eating*  
Aqua : Ask me anything if you want more *smiles*  
Vanitas : Really ?! Sweet !

"Afterwards , Vanitas can make himself invisible. Only i can see him."

Roxas's room...

Vanitas : "This is your room ? Pretty small."  
Roxas : Oh gee , thanks. Man , what a day. *face on the bed*  
Vanitas : "Since when did you became a keyblade wielder thou ?"  
Roxas : Me and Ven are twins after all. But , i can wield two keyblades.  
Vanitas : "Pretty neat."  
Roxas : *yawns* I'm going to bed.

As Roxas was sleeping , Vanitas makes himself visible and sat side of the bed. He brushes his hair aside.

Vanitas : You know. With that kind of face , that made me want to protect you.

He kisses Roxas's forehead and sleeps by the bed.


	3. Festival

"Man, what a nice sleep thou... Huh ?"

There's a black cat sleeping on Roxas's chest.

Roxas : Vanitas, is that you ?  
Vanitas : *yawns* What ? Is it morning already ?  
Roxas : I never knew you could turn into a cat.  
Vanitas : I change whenever i want to.  
Roxas : Ow ! Don't clawed onto my chest !

"Oh right, only a week left until the festival."

Vanitas : *jumps down from the bed* What festival ?  
Roxas : Don't go reading my mind like that ! The Stargazer festival. Everyone gathers around at the Central Station and watch the stargazers falls in the night sky.  
Vanitas : Is that so ? *yawns again*  
Roxas : You look better in that form actually ! *laughs*  
Vanitas : *changes back to normal* Oh shut up !

"Hmmm, since today is Saturday. Maybe i'll go visit Xion and Naminé."

Vanitas : Are they your girlfriends ? *snickers*  
Roxas : We're just friends, goddamnit ! *throws a pillow onto Vanitas's face*  
Vanitas : Oof ! Why you !  
Roxas : Bring it on !

Afternoon, Kairi's flower shop...

Kairi : Oh ? Hey, Roxas !  
Roxas : Hey, Kairi. Is Naminé around ?  
Naminé : Oh, Roxas ! My, what a cute black cat !  
Xion : Where ?! You're right ! Where did you get him, Roxas ?!  
Roxas : He's kinda a spoiled cat.  
Naminé : What's his name ?  
Roxas : Him ? Vanitas. *blushes*  
Xion : That's a nice name ! Can i hold him ?  
Roxas : Be my guest. *hands Vanitas towards Xion*  
Xion : Awww , he's soo fluffy too !  
Naminé : Nice to meet you, Vanitas ! *smiles*  
Vanitas : "Holy god, are they angels ?!" *being patted*  
Sora : Hey, Roxas ! Are you excited for next week ?  
Roxas : Depends *pulls both of Sora's cheeks*

"Well , at least he's nice to the girls."

Roxas : I'm gonna get us some ice creams.  
Naminé : Let me come with you ! *smiles*  
Roxas : *blushing madly* I---If you say so !  
Xion : *holding Vanitas* Awww, those two are adorable together ~  
Kairi : Agree ~

At the ice cream shop...

Roxas : Which flavor you want ?  
Naminé : I always wanted to try vanilla.  
Roxas : Sure thing. 5 sea salt and 1 vanilla please.  
"Coming right up!"

4 days until the festival...

Sora & Roxas : Rock , Paper , Scissors !  
Sora : Argh ! I lose again !  
Roxas : Deals a deal, Sora. You have to decorate the stage.  
Sora : Aww man ! Riku, help me !  
Roxas : Hey, that's cheating !

Ventus and Vanitas are at the sunset viewpoint.

Ventus : *laughs a little* They're really like brothers.  
Vanitas : Sure.  
Ventus : Who would have thought. The infamous devil from the yore turns out to be packed with my little brother.  
Vanitas : I knew that you were acting like you didn't know me when we first met.  
Ventus : Well, i don't want Roxas to find out about that. Besides, if anything happens to him. I won't forgive you, Vanitas.*smiles*  
Vanitas : ...... Don't worry, as long i'm with him.  
Roxas : Hey, Ven ! Vanitas ! Can you guys give us a hand ?  
Ventus : Coming !  
Vanitas : Ugh , this is troublesome !

There's a hooded black coat person standing at the Clocktower and quickly vanished before Vanitas turns around.

Sora : What's wrong, Vanitas ?

Vanitas : It's nothing.... "That presence thou..."


	4. Meteor Shower

The Stargazer Festival starts today and tonight's the main event.

Sora :Hurry up, Roxas ! *pulls Roxas's hands*

Roxas : I can walk by myself you know !

Xion : Sora's sure is full of energy today !

Riku : He's always like that.

Kairi : Where's Ven and Vanitas ?

Naminé : I think they're at the Clocktower.

Venus and Vanitas watches the festival from above while eating ice creams.

Ventus : A Hooded Black coat person ?

Vanitas : Yeah, i manage to saw him before he disappeared.

Ventus : Sounds like bad news to me.

Vanitas : I'm going out for a bit.

He spread his wings and flies away. Roxas saw him flying in the sky.

"Vanitas ? Where is he going ?"

Naminé : Roxas ? Is something alright ?

Roxas : Oh ! Yeah ! I just saw some birds in the sky !

Sora : Hey, Roxas ! Naminé ! Check this out !

Sora calls out his keyblade and makes an ice magic trick in front of the crowds.

"Whoa !"

Roxas : What did i tell you about that ?!

Meanwhile, Vanitas arrives at the Old Mansion front gate.

Vanitas : Wow, this places brings back the shitty memories.

Suddenly, wild beasts surrounds him.

Vanitas : Oh please. You guys think you can take me down ? Don't make me laugh. *smirks*

Evening, Everyone gathers at the Station Plaza.

Roxas : Ven, have you seen Vanitas ?

Ventus : He said he'll be back before sunset. Oh, there he is ! Aww, you're in your cat form ?

Vanitas : *jumps on Roxas's shoulders* I got tired.

Roxas : Where have you been thou ?

Vanitas : Exercise.

Sora : Hey ya, Vanitas ! Where you been ? *holds Vanitas and hugs him*

Vanitas : I told you i don't ---- Ughhhh--- *purring while being petted by Sora*

Sora : Aww ! You're such a good boy !

Roxas : Wow, he's actually act like a normal cat right now.

Ventus : Let me pet him next !

"Look up there !"

The night sky is filled with Meteor Showers and everyone were amazed by it. Midnight, in Roxas's room...

Roxas : It's still going up there.

Vanitas : I see that your heart is troubled.

Roxas : What do you mean ?

Vanitas : I can smell it.

Roxas : Huh ?

Vanitas pins Roxas onto the bed

Roxas : What are you---

Vanitas : *leans closer to him* I'll be quick.

Roxas : Wha---

He kissed Roxas on the lips while hold both of his hands.

"Why--- I'm getting sleepy--- ?"

He immediately fell asleep and Vanitas licked his lips.

Vanitas : Huh, tasted a bit different from before but it's still good. As if i'm gonna let someone take my prey from me. Your negative thoughts belongs to me now, Roxas.


End file.
